dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Automat Hund
The Automat Hund (Literally "Robot Dog") is a cybernetic dog like robot designed by Captain Nazi and his Fourth Reich. The robot is designed for guarding and for going on the offensive. 'Origins' Believing that the dogs of the time were inferior and hybridized; Captain Nazi sought to create a dog that was not capable of reproduction and capable of assisting his Nazi Troopers on the battlefield. He brought forth a design that would make his comrades have a great advantage over conventional armies and after bringing his best engineers and computer techs; these robots were starting to appear by the beginning of 2013. Captain Nazi ordered an attack on the town of Dusseldorf in Germany. The German defense force was incapable of defeating these new robots and were incapable of destroying the Nazi Troopers along with them. To Captain Nazi it looked like he was in fact winning; however he was wrong when Hybrid arrived and disguised himself as a trooper and managed to get himself into the base and battle Captain Nazi. He also destroyed the A.I technology that controlled these robots as well. 'Design & Systems' The design of the Automat Hund in every respect one of the most important things. Armor The body of this robot is mostly made up of steel and titanium alloy; as well as a thin amount of metallo; making it invulnerable against bullets, rockets and even some lasers. The armor can be destroyed by beings that have superhuman strength and invulnerability. Armaments One of the most important devices on the Automat Hund is in fact their weapons and armaments. The main projectile weapons of the robot that is not guided are dual MG-42 machine guns mounted on the back along with the ammunition. The guided weapons are in fact their Heatseeking Panzershcreck Rockets that are also mounted onto the back. Eye Sensors The main eyes are one of the most powerful devices on these robots. Allowing them to see, record and target their enemies at will; the eye sensors are also effective when it comes to utilizing their heatseeking Panzershcreck rockets; which in turn allows them to target their enemies and fire at will. Video Uplink The eye sensors on the Automat Hund is said to have the capability to establish video uplinks to headquarters in order for them to get a better look at what these robots are seeing. Identification Scanner The Identification Scanner of the Automat Hund is so that these robots are capable of keeping track as to where their allies are and not to shoot them in the process. It also allows for the robot to learn more about their targets just by looking at them. Voice Recognition One of the biggest pieces of the Identification Scanners is in fact their voice recognition device. This device allows them to record a voice so that they can match a voice up later on if they are ever, for example in need of capturing that said person. Like with the Bio-Neural Forensics Scanner; the shapeshifters are capable of getting pass this undetected. Bio-Neural Forensics Scanner Alongside their identification scanner; the Automat Hund also has a very unique sense of smell; which allows them to smell a person and send this same scent data to other Automat Hunds in order to be sure that the person can be either accessed or denied access to certain areas. The only ones capable of getting passed this undetected are the ones capable of shapeshifting. Emergency Homing Beacon Usually when it comes to assistance; these robots can be in need of it sometimes. Whenever they are damaged or captured; they will send out a distress beacon to headquarters. Self-Destruct Whenever these robots are in danger or capable of taking down an enemy; they will immedietly start a 5 second countdown and then will explode. The only ones capable of withstanding this are ones with invulnerability. Category:Robots Category:Animalistic Robots